Lucky Ones
by Sarkney101
Summary: She never told her why. Why they couldn't be us again. Why she couldn't be the best friend. Only now, she has to tell.


Author's Note- So I was on and stumbled across the fan videos by Casandra and the ones called Lucky Ones and Nature's Law just inspired me. A light bulb flicked on in my head and thus came, Lucky Ones. It based off episode 9 where Brooke and Peyton are sitting under that bridge talking but it's after the whole "We can't be us again thing." And Lucas got all better just so you know. Enjoy.

"I never told you why." Brooke said appearing in Peyton's doorway.

Peyton Sawyer looked up to see her friend a disaster, no a _beautiful_ disaster. Her eyes were red and dry as if she had cried every tear in her body. Her always perfect hair thrown up into a messy ponytail and she stood there, arms across her chest, in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that were soaked from the rain outside.

"Brooke, what are you doing here? You shouldn't even be outside." Peyton said jumping up from her bed and running over to the brunette.

"I know but I had to see you and tell you." Brooke said close to hysterics again.

"Tell me what Brooke?" Peyton said pulling Brooke fully into her room by the wrist, "What reason could you possibly have to justify being out in a hurricane?"

"A really good." Brooke said laughing for the first time all night as she took the clothes for Peyton. She looked at what was handed to her and smiled again, they were her clothes.

"What is it then?" She said shutting the open drawer and turning back to her friend.

"I love you."

"You came out in a hurricane to tell me you loved me. You could have called me for that Brooke. You're probably going to catch pneumonia now."

"No Peyton, you don't understand. Remember when you asked me if we could go back to us and I said no? I never told you why."

"Please Brooke I don't want to get into this now." Peyton said as she attempted to move past Brooke. Ready for Peyton's next move, Brooke blocked her from getting past and looked her straight in the eyes.

"It wasn't because of Lucas. It wasn't because you were with him or had kissed him or loved him or any of that."

"Then what was it Brooke? Why of us this if it wasn't about Lucas?"

"It's because I love you."

"Ok just stop, you are not making any sense. I know you love me so why not be friends with me if you love me."

Brooke let out a small chuckle at the blondness of her friend, "No Peyton, it's not because I love you, it's because I'm in love with you."

Peyton Sawyer stood frozen in her spot. Brooke loved her in a more than best friend way. What was she suppose to say to this?

"But Lucas-" Peyton started to say when Brooke cut her off.

"I didn't want you with Lucas because he didn't deserve you. Hell I don't even deserve you and I fought with you only to keep him from you. I wanted to have you to myself. I was scared of getting replaced by him."

"Brooke." Peyton said softly moving past her and sitting on the bed. "Why tell me now?"

"On the bridge when you asked if we could just be us again, I didn't just want to be your friend Peyton." Brooke said coming over and sitting down next to her. She turned and looked at Peyton and couldn't hold it in anymore. "I don't want to just be your best friend, I want to be so much more." The tears slowly started streaming down her face as she looked at Peyton, the girl she had been in love with since they were 9.

"I want to be the one you spend everyday with Peyton. I want to be the one who gets to hold you and love you and be your everything." Brooke said after the silence. "I want it to be me, not Lucas."

Together they sat in the silence. Even if it was minutes, it seemed hours as neither girl spoke a word.

"_I want it to be me, not Lucas."_

The words ran through Peyton's head again and again. She had Lucas finally. He was her soul mate wasn't he? Life was going ok now. She had Lucas exclusively, Psyco-Derek was in jail, and the Ravens won the basketball championship. Life was ok, why did Brooke have to drop a bombshell like this on her?

Brooke sat next to her best friend not knowing what to do. Peyton would have said something by now and Brooke took it as a bad sign she didn't. Fearing she'd let herself become even more vulnerable in front of the blonde, Brooke got up quietly and walked out the door.

Peyton felt the bed lighten and knew Brooke was leaving. She had to say something but what could she? Her life was going ok remember? Peyton heard the front door open and close.

"But my life is ok right now." She said quietly to herself. Ok. That word kept playing in her head. Life was ok without Brooke.

Life with Brooke was beyond words. It wasn't ok or good or great. It was unable to describe. In that moment, she had sprung off her bed and chased after Brooke.

Brooke was walking down the Sawyer pathway after sitting on the porch for a minute.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Peyton called out after her. Brooke froze and turned around slowly. The hurricane continued its' pour down. The rain was dripping from both girls hair as they stood staring at each other.

"My life is ok Brooke," Peyton began with a smile on her face, "I have Lucas and all these other ok things are happening right now."

"I know Peyton so just stop and let me go." Brooke said as her tears began falling mixing in with the rain on her face. She turned around to leave when Peyton caught her arm. The blonde spun her back around.

"Let me finish B.Davis." She said pushing a stray piece of hair out her face. She left her hand on Brooke's cheek as she continued talking with her P.Sawyer grin, "My life is ok without you but it hit me when you walked out that door again. Without you, life is just ok. It's not anything but ok."

Brooke stayed still in her spot, Peyton's warm hand on her cheek. She wanted to run and not hear what her best friend had to say but she knew that she had to stay there and listen. She would just take in the heartache in one blow.

"It's you. Everything is you Brooke. When I wake up in the morning, I don't think of Lucas. I think about you and how you are doing." Peyton told her taking a step closer to Brooke and creating very little space between them.

"Look Peyton, please just break my heart in one blow." Brooke pleaded not knowing how much more she could take.

"No."

No? Did Peyton really just say no to breaking her heart?

"Peyton, it will hurt so much worse if you don't tell me. You love Lucas, not me. Don't make this hurt anymore."

"Lucas is your soul mate. You said so yourself!" Brooke stood there with her heart entirely open fearing she really was losing Peyton forever.

"I found my soul mate when I was 9 years old Brooke. I found her the day she came and told me that she was always going to the there."

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but words failed her. Peyton was breaking her heart, she was repairing it. Brooke asked her question without speaking. Peyton closed her eyes and smiled softly. She answered the question without speaking.

Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer. She rested her forehead against the brunette's, "I found my soul mate in you." She whispered softly. Brooke smiled and closed her eyes taking in the warmth of Peyton. Peyton also closed her eyes and leaned down capturing Brooke's lips with her own. Together they moved their lips in the softest kiss either had ever felt. Brooke moved her arms and wrapped them around Peyton's neck deepening their kiss.

Brooke broke away first needing air. She pressed her forehead against Peyton and kept her eyes closed. Her breathing was ridged and shallow. Peyton smiled softly and kissed Brooke's head.

"I love you." She said catching Brooke's attention.

"I love you too." Brooke replied with a smile as she pushed herself fully against Peyton in a hug. The blonde smiled and run her hands up and down Brooke's soaking back.

"I'm cold." Brooke said with a little laugh. Peyton laughed along with her.

"We are standing in a hurricane." Peyton pointed out.

"Just the tail-end of it."

Peyton laughed and kiss her head again. She slowly pulled away from Brooke and smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you catch hypothermia. I'll fix you some hot chocolate and you can lay in bed and watch those dumb movies you like." Peyton told Brooke taking her hand to led her back into the house. Brooke didn't move and Peyton turned back around to see what was wrong.

"Will you lay with me?" She asked softly giving Peyton a half smile. The blonde walked back over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'll lie with you and just forget the world." She answered with a smile. Peyton stuck out her hand and Brooke took it as they made their way back into the house, not as friends or lovers, but as _Lucky Ones._


End file.
